Take-Mikazuchi
Take-Mikazuchi (タケミカヅチ, Takemikazuchi) is a recurring demon in the series. History Born from the blood on the sword of Izanagi when he slew the newborn fire god, Kagutsuchi. When Amatsukami decided to increase their influence on the earth, they asked that Take-Mikazuchi, along with his brother, Futsunushi, descend from the High Plain of Heaven in order to pacify the deities of Izumo. The last of these, O-Kuni-Nushi, was compelled to surrender, but his son, Take-Minakata, would hear nothing of it. Twirling a boulder on his fingertips to frighten his foe, he challenged Take-Mikazuchi to a test of strength. They had the first sumo match, in which Take-Mikazuchi won by crushing the arms of Takemi-Nakata "like a young reed," casting them aside. Take-Minakata fled to Lake Suwa, where he married the Suwa goddess Yasakatome and became the guardian god. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Kishin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Amatsukami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Amatsukami Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Kishin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Kishin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Majin Tensei: Kishin Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tenjin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Heavenly God Race *Persona: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Fusion Spell *Persona 3: Emperor Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Emperor Arcana *Persona 4: Emperor Arcana *Persona 4 (Manga) '' *''Persona 4: Arena: Emperor Arcana *Persona 4: The Golden: Emperor Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Kishin Clan *Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version: as '''Warbolt' *''DemiKids: Dark Version: as '''Warbolt' *''Devil Survivor: Kishin Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Kishin Race *Devil Survivor 2: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Kishin Clan Profile ''Persona 4 Take-Mikazuchi is Kanji Tatsumi's initial Persona. It differs from the regular incarnations, and resembles a large black robot with skeletal designs. It holds a lightning bolt which it uses to cast Zio magic by shattering, or as a typical sword. ''Devil Survivor'' Take-Mikazuchi is the main demon used by Gin. While he is rarely seen due to Gin's lack of participation in battles, Gin speaks of him in his emails and uses him in his battle with Azuma on the 6th Day. Completing Gin's battle during that day will unlock Take-Mikazuchi for fusion. ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' In the new eighth day of Yuzu's route, through a specific series of events, the party will learn that in order to repair the barrier protecting Tokyo from the demons, they must replace Jikokuten of the four Devas, who was defeated by Jezebel with Amane. The party may then find Gin and explain the situation, asking for Take-Mikazuchi to replace Jikokuten; Take-Mikazuchi accepts and the party must then undergo a mission protecting Gin while he commences a ritual with Jikokuten's artifact sword. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel = Null |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance = - |Normalattack = Phys/1 hit/1 target |Skill1 = Estoma Sword |Effect1 = Allows the player's attack on the field to banish enemies if they're lower leveled. |Cost1 = 25 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Ziodyne |Effect2 = Inflicts an heavy amount of Elec damage on a single enemy. |Cost2 = 14 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Retaliate |Effect3 = Chance of countering with heavy normal attack after receiving physical or gun damage. |Cost3 = Auto |Level3 = 56 |Skill4 = Berserker God |Effect4 = Inflicts an heavy amount of physical damage on a single enemies. |Cost4 = 12 MP |Level4 = 57 |Specialfusion = Okuninushi + Raijuu + Momunofu }} ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Demon Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Amatsu Race Category:Kishin Race Category:Emperor Arcana Category:Hierophant Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Take-Mikazuchi Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas Category:Persona Personas Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas